7. Project Summary/Abstract The Industrial Hygiene Program is a graduate program that offers a Master of Sciences degree in Industrial Hygiene. The program's goal is to educate and train highly qualified practitioner industrial hygienists for the growing need of these professionals at the local, regional and national level. It is expected that this professional, through their leadership, will contribute to the protection and promotion of worker health and safety. The academic experiences to which industrial hygiene students will be exposed include theoretical and practical (laboratory and field) experiences in the area of industrial hygiene, environmental health and public health. The coursework will include: eighteen (18) credit-hours in public health basic areas; ten (10) credit-hours in environmental health and thirty-two (35) credit- hours in industrial hygiene courses. Five (5) additional credit-hours are required in elective courses. The basic curriculum includes, toxicology, occupational health, environmental health, ergonomics, noise and other physical agents, biostatistics, epidemiology, principles of industrial hygiene, exposure assessment, principles of industrial safety, Environmental health and safety law, ventilation, industrial hygiene laboratory, an internship and a field studies course. Other program's goals are to serve as local resource for information dissemination, continuing education and consultation services; and to conduct applied and basic research in the field to contribute to the development of the industrial hygiene discipline.